


Немного о бессоннице

by Ransezu



Category: Firefly
Genre: Daily Routine, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Джейн не спит уже четвертые сутки, и это становится опасным для окружающих (более опасным, чем обычно).





	Немного о бессоннице

…Короткая автоматная очередь показалась Мэлу даже в какой-то мере логичным завершением несколькодневных мытарств Кобба.

– Все целы?

Та часть экипажа, которая в этот чудесный момент оказалась в кают-компании, с недовольным бурчанием вылезала из-под мебели, недобро косясь на Джейна, который ошарашено таращился на свою любимую “Веру”, никак не ожидая от нее такой подлости. 

– Она был на предохранителе!!! Да не мог я не поставить ее на предохранитель!!! Мэл, за кого ты меня принимаешь?!

– За очень давно не спавшего человека! Джейн, будь добр, сейчас же сдай мне всех своих красавиц и красавцев и отправляйся к доку!

– Мэл, да я в порядке!..

– Джейн! – голос капитана зазвучал жестко – как и всегда в самые ответственные моменты. – Не заставляй меня повторять! Зои, отведи Джейна в медотсек! Кейли, осмотрись тут на предмет повреждений!

– Да, сэр!

– Да, капитан!

– Все, что есть в твоей каюте я временно... э-э… конфискую! До тех пор, пока не получу заключения от дока о том, что ты – в порядке. Это ясно?

– Вместо какой-то конфискации я бы предпочел временную изоляцию! – недовольно пробурчал Уош, потирая ушибленный локоть. – А можно Зои меня отведет в медотсек, а не этого?..

Под пристальным взглядом Мэла Джейн медленно и неохотно вытаскивал из кобуры своих самых близких друзей, еще медленнее вытаскивал “запасных”, о которых по идее, по его идее, никто не должен был бы знать…

– Все, Джейн! И ножи тоже!

Свирепо покосившись на капитана, Джейн вытащил из-под отворота штанины еще одного “малыша”, и еще одного – из маленькой наручной кобуры, тяжело сопя, высыпал на стол пару десятков лезвий разной величины. Мэл проводил его взглядом до двери, где уже ждала Зои, без лишних церемоний направившая Джейна в сторону медблока – во владения доктора Саймона Тэма.   

– Док, привет! Есть что-нибудь от бессонницы? И желательно сильное и быстродействующее?

Саймон пытался проследить последовательность изменений на томограммах Ривер, потому не повернулся и не заметил, что Зои пришла не одна.

– Я бы посоветовал в первую очередь попробовать традиционные седативные средства: травяной чай, настой пустырника или донника, вернее, их синтетические аналоги…

– Это не мне, док! – Зои даже позволила себе слегка улыбнуться. – Это для Джейна.

– А, тогда бифодан внутривенно.

– Док, – немного укоризненно произнесла Зои. – Это серьезно.

Саймон обернулся достаточно резко, чтобы Джейн, уставший и измученный бессонницей, как-то испуганно дернулся в сторону. Саймон смерил его внимательным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

– Садись!

Зои подтолкнула Джейна к столу, погрозив ему кулаком и предусмотрительно встав на пути к двери. Саймон подошел к Джейну, и тот снова дернулся, при этом, правда, так и не сумев выдать привычное “Руки прочь, коновал!” или что-то похожее.

– Это не скальпель, – несколько отрешенно заметил Саймон. – Пока что… Пока ты снова не захочешь продать нас с сестрой федералам…

Джейн только скрипнул зубами, но снова промолчал. Саймон проверил его пульс, послушал дыхание, сердцебиение, осмотрел зрачки и немного изменившимся голосом спросил у Зои, не у Джейна:

– Давно это у него?

– Четвертые сутки. С тех пор, как мы покинули… С похорон Нэнди. Сегодня он захотел нас всех перестрелять, что, конечно, неудивительно, но не в открытом космосе же!

Саймон очень постарался не выказать удивления, потому что верить в то, что Джейн Кобб, беспринципный, безжалостный, ради наживы ни перед чем никогда не  останавливающийся наемник,  вдруг расчувствовался так, что не может спать, он отказывался!.. Все с тем же невозмутимым лицом он отвернулся к шкафчику с медикаментами.

– Читать не пробовал? На таких, как ты, иногда действует… очень успокаивающе… Ах, да, забыл, тебя же книги раздражают, а не успокаивают…

– Думаю, я вам больше не нужна, – Зои решила, что теперь уже ничего страшного не случится, и направилась к выходу. – Но если что – капитан разрешил применять… все, что потребуется.  

Проводив ее взглядом, Джейн, наконец-то с большим трудом разлепил пересохшие губы и заговорил, впервые, наверное, за все это время, не наезжая, а даже как будто оправдываясь. 

– Слышь, я бы ни в жизнь, ну, ты понял, я бы не сунулся сюда, если бы Мэл не...

– Это обычный анксиолитик, – перебил его Саймон. – Вот это прими сейчас, ляг и постарайся расслабиться. Если не поможет, можно будет немного увеличить дозу. В течение получаса должно подействовать.

Через час по-прежнему жутко, то есть более жутко, чем обычно, выглядевший Джейн снова появился на пороге медотсека, причем без какого-либо сопровождения. Он снова позволил себя осмотреть, под пристальным взглядом Саймона выпил все, что тот ему дал, но вскоре Саймон понял, что лекарство не действует, а увеличивать дозу было уже опасно.  

– Док, как у нас дела? – на пороге появился Мэл, наконец-то закончивший прятать предметы из “коллекции” Джейна по разным углам “Серенити”.

– Не очень… Видишь ли, у такого рода инсомнии обычно есть глубокая психосоматическая подоплека, но поскольку я ее не знаю, действовать приходится почти вслепую и…

– Э-э, док! Нормальными словами!

– Эй, чего это вы там про психов?

– Джейн, заткнись! – капитан еще был немного зол из-за происшествия, но больше все-таки обеспокоен, и Саймон это понял. – Так что?

– Мэл, у меня есть несколько сильных психотропных препаратов, они именно такой направленности – из тех, что мы взяли на Ариэле, но… Понимаешь, большая часть из них не была запущена в производство, свойства многих из них мне до конца еще не ясны и экспериментировать даже на Джейне я пока не готов…

– Спасибо.

Мэл сказал это совершенно искренне, потому что в какой-то момент он все-таки допустил, что исследователь в Саймоне может победить врача, но Саймон не колебался ни секунды, и Мэл это оценил это очень высоко.

– Но какие остались варианты?

– Будем пробовать все немедикаментозные терапевтические средства в надежде, что что-то из них сработает. Можешь попросить Инару кое о чем?

 

– Я пущу Джейна в свой шаттл только если вы двое гарантируете мне его целостность и сохранность после того, как он там побывает!

– Под мою ответственность, под мою! – поторопился успокоить красавицу Саймон, не заметив странного взгляда капитана.

– Ладно.

Инара открыла дверь, и Саймон втолкнул своего пациента в приятный и прохладный полумрак шаттла прекрасной компаньонки. Минут через пятнадцать Джейн вылетел оттуда со скоростью пули одного из своих любимых пистолетов.

– Джейн, ты – неблагодарная, необразованная и невоспитанная скотина!

Инара выскочила следом за ним, кажется, ее чудесное платье было залито чаем, и Мэл с Саймоном, ждавшие в коридоре, одновременно вскочили, не соображая, кого от кого спасать в данном случае.

– Да от этой вони голова раскалывается так, что хочется на стену лезть! Как можно в этом заснуть?! – орал Кобб.

– Это ароматерапия!

– Это покушение на убийство!

Рассерженная Инара громко хлопнула дверью, оставив Джейна, капитан и доктора разбираться с проблемами самостоятельно.

 

– Монотонные звуковые эффекты иногда воздействуют на нервную систему релаксирующе, особенно если подобрать нужную тональность… – объяснял Саймон Мэлу, когда они сопровождали Джейна в моторное отделение. 

Через десять минут Кейли выбежала из отсека чуть ли не в слезах, Джейн промчался мимо, бурча себе под нос ругательства на пяти или даже шести наречиях Альянса.

– …а… иногда, в некоторых особо тяжелых случаях, могут воздействовать с прямо противоположным эффектом… Пожалуй, просить Пастора почитать что-то из Апокалипсиса уже не стоит…

– Может, дать ему по голове чем-то тяжелым, он хоть так ненадолго отключится? – ради безопасности экипажа Мэл был готов применить даже крайние меры.

– Н-нет, пожалуй нет, – перспектива, конечно, казалась Саймону очень заманчивой, но врачебная ответственность опять все перевесила. – К сожалению, временное отключение сознания не даст нужного эффекта, возникающего в процессе естественного сна… В общем, так отдохнуть сможем только мы, но не Джейн.

Мэл кивнул и отправился успокаивать Кейли, а Саймон потащил Джейна обратно в медотсек.

– Сделаю томографию – может, тебя и вправду просто приложило чем-то, и твой не слишком накачанный, в отличие от остального, мозг неандертальца просто немного сместился со своей оси…

Джейн пропустил мимо ушей научные ругательства, потому что отвлекся на руки Саймона: прикосновения этих тонких прохладных пальцев приносили гораздо больше успокоения, чем все терапевтические методы вместе взятые, но что толку…

– Так что это было? – Саймон уже закончил возиться с аппаратом и рассматривал полученные снимки на мониторе.

– А? Чего? – Джейн с большим трудом отвлекся от своих странных мыслей.

– Что случилось после того, как мы покинули ту Луну?

– Понимаешь… Я вдруг подумал… – Джейн заметил скептическое выражение лица Саймона, но сил, чтобы схватить за шиворот этого высокомерного, всезнающего зануду, у него уже просто не было.

– Я подумал, – с нажимом повторил он, – что неправильно это, когда девчонки, которые созданы для того, чтобы просто не вылезать из постели, берутся за оружие…

– Но их вынудили, они бы никогда сами…

– Да, вот это и есть – неправильно! ну, что они погибают… под пулями… И это даже неважно, дорогие они шлюхи или дешевые – они должны заниматься своим делом, а не этим…

– Ну надо же! А как насчет остальных? Женщин, которые не шлюхи, или их существование – не доказанный наукой факт?

– Ты про нормальных, что ль? Да не, ну есть они. Моя мама вот, Кейли или там Зои… Да и твоя сестра, несмотря на то, что сумасшедшая!..

– Ну спасибо.

Саймон выключил мониторы и устало опустился на стул. Никаких видимых отклонений он, конечно, не обнаружил, никаких вариантов у него больше не было, а нервное истощение вкупе с буйным характером Джейна грозило всему экипажу гораздо большими проблемами, чем случайная автоматная очередь.

– Не, баба-солдат, баба-механик, баба-ходячая-бомба-замедленного-действия – кажись, у меня и правда что-то не то с головой стало, раз я их посчитал нормальными…

Саймон не смог сдержать улыбки, Джейн тоже хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– Вон, кстати, твоя ходячая бомба!

Ривер, как обычно, возникшая из ниоткуда, не обращая никакого внимания на Джейна, села на пол у ног брата и прижалась лицом к его коленям.

– Ты очень расстроен… Это из-за него?

– Да, милая, я просто в отчаянии… Джейн не может заснуть, а это опасно, и не только для его здоровья… Правда, я уже не знаю, что мы еще не пробовали?..

– Колыбельную. Как мне, помнишь? “Мой любимый далеко…”

– С ума сошла? – невесело усмехнулся Саймон, однако тут же задумался.

– Спросил он у сумасшедшей! – не преминул съязвить Джейн, на всякий случай отодвинувшись подальше.

– Как мне, вспомни! – Ривер легко вскочила на ноги и выпорхнула за дверь, напевая какую-то старую мелодию.

Саймон сделал глубокий вдох, потом медленный выдох. Ладно, в самом деле – нужно испробовать все. Значит так: умиротворяющая атмосфера, тактильный контакт, низкие частоты…

– Ложись!

Он слегка подтолкнул Джейна в сторону низенькой кушетки, стоявшей в нише между стеллажами с книгами и медикаментами. Здесь он сам засыпал, когда не хотел надолго отрываться от работы. Джейн, недоверчиво покосившись, спорить, тем не менее, не стал и послушно растянулся на кушетке. Саймон сел рядом и положил руку на предплечье Джейна, от чего тот снова вздрогнул, но руку не скинул.

_Звезды светят высоко,_

_мой любимый далеко._

_Если б звезды дали знать,_

_где теперь тебя искать…_

То ли нехилый природный механизм все-таки взял свое, то ли все испробованные методы  наконец-то заработали, но дыхание Джейна постепенно замедлилось, стало более глубоким и ровным, и через некоторое время он спал вполне крепким и здоровым сном.

_Я сто тысяч миль пройду,_

_но любовь свою найду._

_Звезды светят пусть во тьме,_

_светят и тебе, и мне…_

 

Саймон проснулся от того, что в его бедро пребольно упиралась хоть и пустая, но от этого не менее жесткая кобура, поперек его груди лежала чужая тяжелая рука, а в плечо уткнулся острый и тоже невозможно чужой подбородок… И ощущать все это было очень странно, непривычно, как угодно, но точно не неприятно… Кажется, он и сам выспался…

– Саймон! Сайм! Ты должен посмотреть: мы проходим сквозь метеоритный пояс – это так красиво!

Прежде чем Ривер появилась в дверях, Саймон резко спихнул еще не проснувшегося Джейна прямо на пол – в нишу за кушеткой. И чтобы хоть как-то заглушить поток соответствующих выражений в свой адрес, ему пришлось кричать самому.

– Ривер… Я здесь! Я нечаянно заснул на работе, я сейчас приду! Подожди меня там!

– Давай, давай быстрее! Ты все пропустишь!

Шаги удалились, Саймон свесился с кушетки вниз, лишь после подумав, что это было во всех смыслах небезопасно.

– Извини. Ты поспал?

– Кажется, да…

Саймон, не меняя положения, протянул одну руку к его подбородку, второй взялся за запястье, проверяя пульс, присмотрелся к зрачкам, удовлетворенно кивнул и сполз с кушетки, собираясь найти Ривер.

 

День прошел вполне себе спокойно, и хотя Джейн не распространялся о том, какой именно терапевтический метод доктора Тэма помог ему, к нему не очень-то и приставали с расспросами и в первую очередь – по просьбе капитана. Сам Джейн даже попытался принести нечто вроде извинений Кейли, которые она, разумеется, с радостью приняла, но поскольку его бесцеремонность еще не вернулась к нему в полном объеме, извиняться перед Инарой он пока что не решился.

Саймон не слышал, чтобы в дверь стучали, но когда она распахнулась, не очень удивился, увидев Джейна. Удивился доктор, заметив в его руках одеяло и подушку.

– Сегодня здесь ночую, – весьма безапелляционно заявил наемник, оглядывая небольшую, но уютную каюту, останавливая взгляд на закрытой смежной двери, ведущей в отдельный закуток Ривер.

– Ничего не выйдет, – спокойно заметил Саймон.

– Не-не, слушай сюда! Мэл не отдаст мне мою “Веру”, пока я не почувствую себя хорошо выспавшимся, а ты обещал помочь, и, это, ты давал клятву… гиппопотама, так что…

– Гиппократа, – зачем-то поправил его Саймон.

– Да без разницы!.. И раз я выспался рядом с тобой, значит, средство верное! Можно, конечно, и у меня, но только у меня кровать еще уже, да и матраса такого шикарного нет, так что не выпендривайся и подвинься!

– Да не в этом дело, – как-то устало ответил Саймон. – Не факт, что ты снова выспишься рядом со мной. Не факт, что я снова не сброшу тебя на пол, только уже не специально…

Джейн бросил на кровать подушку и одеяло и сел рядом с Саймоном.

– Что, снится… всякое?

Саймон кивнул. Джейн молчал, но по-прежнему никуда не двигался – сидел рядом, почти касался плечом плеча Саймона, смутно припоминая, впрочем, что прошлой ночью он позволил себе гораздо больше, но его почему-то это почти не беспокоило, то есть беспокоило, но совсем не в том ключе, в каком должно бы… В каком-то очень странном ключе его это беспокоило: только чтобы его сейчас отсюда не вытолкали взашей…

– Снится… Снится, как забирают Ривер, как мучают Ривер, снятся бесконечные коридоры и как я не могу найти ее в этих коридорах, и ничего не могу сделать…

Джейн еще немного посидел рядом, потом перекинулся на другую сторону кровати, снял тяжелые ботинки, поправил подушку, укрылся одеялом.

– Слышь, ты это, когда будет сниться это всякое – меня буди! Ну, только не сбрасывай на пол со всей дури, а просто буди...


End file.
